The Adventure of The Doctors Kids
by Queenofthefanfiction
Summary: What happens when you have a depressed doctor land in the middle of a field of a middle school? Well the doctor meet 12 year old's Juniper and Violet that's what. Read the adventures of the trio NOW. Not a 11xOc story.


**A brilliant work from little o' me. **  
**When the doctor meets two 12 year old girls can they bring him out of his depressed mode. **  
****

(Juniper)

Violet and I were walking in the field during lunch. It was crazy cold outside and I questioned the school's sanity for letting us out in the freezing cold. We were currently talking about our favorite show, Nurse Who. It was about a time traveling alien and her companions. In the latest episode, Ash and his wife Ruby were now stuck in the past and we cried out eyes out in that episode, only one other episode made me cry like that, when Rodney got trapped in a parallel universe... i'm not kidding I went threw an entire box of tissues it was that bad.

Well anyway we were talking when a raspy sound that faded and came back twice as loud. I looked around and saw a police box appear fading in and out like the sound. A man walked out he was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. He grumbled something and made to walk off but we intercepted him. "Ok who are you?" Violet asked.

"The doctor," he grumbled out, he had a british accent

"Is that it?" I asked in a fake british accent.

"Just the Doctor," The man said.

"Ok then what is that?" Violet asked pointing at the police box.

"Oh and don't lie to us we saw it materialize," I said.

"Fine, it's a TARDIS, Time and Relative In Space." He said.

I looked in his eyes to see if he was lying to us but what I was were green-brown-blue eyes that looked if they had seen everything, and looked like he was very, very, very depressed. I would know it's the same thing I saw in my old brother before he...

"You are lying," Violet said.

"He isn't Violet, wait let us into your so called TARDIS" I said.

"Fine," He said as he turned around and opened up the Police box. We entered thinking to see the inside of a Police Box, but what we encountered was beyond that.

"IT'S A FREAKING POCKET DIMENSION!" Violet and I yelled at the same time.

The doctor had a look of shock cross his face before the depressed mode came back. "OK man what is with the depressed look?" I asked him.

"I do not have a depressed look," he stated.

I shrugged and went back to admiring the TARDIS. I walked up to the control panel and gently ran my hand across the controles. The TARDIS hummed. I mean HUMMED literally like it wanted me to control it. "Thats odd" The doctor said.

"No what is odd is your british accent, and the bow tie," Violet said.

"I personally like the bow-tie doctor," I said.

"Thank you- what are your names?" hes asked.

"Well I'm Violet,"

"And I'm Juniper!" I said happy.

"Nice to meet you Violet and Juniper," The doctor said with a ghost of a smile.

"Nice to meet you doctor!" I said happily.

"The meeting is nice young skywalker," Violet said with a Yoda impression.

I burst out laughing. The doctor didn't understand the joke and just stood there. I went up to him and poked him. "Hey you alive?" I asked still poking him.

"Juniper!" Violet yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"This is just like Nurse Who!" She yelled.

"Except for he's a guy and called Doctor!" I yelled.

"Will you stop yelling and get out!"The doctor yelled.

"Not. A. Chance, we are staying with you," I said and sat on the floor. Violet followed my actions.

He ran his hand threw his hair and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "excuse me but I didn't catch that?" I said.

"Why are you insisting to stay with me?" He asked.

"Well we can see that theres something wrong," Violet said.

"And well we want to help, maybe doctor it's time for someone else to help you," I said.

"Also we love helping people!" Violet said cheerily.

"What about your parents?" The doctor said.

Violet and I looked at each other. "Don't have them," Violet said with a little sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry are they dead? wait are you two sisters" he said to us.

"Nah we're not sisters at least we don't think we are, we were both abandoned at a young age all I remember is brown eyes and green-brown-blue eyes , a little like yours by the way looking at me," I said.

"Same here," Violet said.

"Siblings, friends?" He inquired.

"Just us," Violet said.

"There's no winning with you two is there?" He asked.

"It's like arguing with Sheldon from the big bang theory." I said to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's an American show," Violet explained.

"So will you take us?" I asked.

"Fine I'll take you two," he said.

Violet and I squealed and hugged him. "No yelling!" He yelled.

"But you just yelled" Violet pointed out.

"True but it was to get you to stop yelling," He said.

"You make no sense hypocrite," I said to him.

"So where to first?" Violet asked.

"Depends forward or backward?" He asked us.

"Backward!" We said.

"Hold on!" He told us.

**ohhhh what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned! **

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OK BBC DOES AND I'M JUST A LONE WRITER! **


End file.
